


Playtime

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Cumshot, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hide and Seek, Human/Monster Romance, Monsters, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: You are Eddie’s girlfriend but sometimes Venom comes out to play his favorite game, Hide & Seek…





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie does not make an appearance in the story.

The water poured down, dripping by your sides as your mind faded into dullness and everything became a foggy illusion. So good it felt, to forget about the stress at work and just let go of everything. A creaking sound from the bathroom door pulled you out of your light slumber.

“Eddie?” you said softly, looking over your shoulder through the condensed shower glass doors. A dark shadow came into your view, tall and menacing, making your heart skip a beat. You knew there would be no dullness tonight.

“Not Eddie.”

Venom’s raspy voice caused your clit to tingle and you stopped breathing while you eyed the approaching shadow. You swallowed hard before taking a deep breath, and the low chuckle that rumbled through the air made your eyes widen. You stared hypnotised at the hovering, black figure standing on the other side of the glass.

“Venom…” Before you had a chance to finish your sentence, Venom’s hand slid around your waist as he pushed you against the tile wall and his needle sharp teeth sank into the fervent skin on your neck. Whimpering at the pain that made your vision blurry, your fingernails gripped the tiles and dug into the cracks.

“I’m bored. Play with me, pet.” Venom wrapped one, big hand around your throat while sliding his long, sharp-nailed fingers down your belly and snaked them between your legs, found your tingling clit.

Gasping as your body jolted at the contact, you bucked your hips against his fingers rubbing your clit and a strangled moan eludes your lips as his grip on your throat tightened.

Fuck, like you had much choice?

A wide grin spread across Venom’s face when he felt how swollen your clit was. So easy you were to turn on, his naughty, little plaything. His long tongue slithered out to lick its way over your shoulder and down to your tits, swirling the tip of the tongue on your erect nipples.

You moaned at the feeling of his wet tongue licking your sensitive, hard buds. One finger slipped inside your slippery cunt and you moaned a soft “fuck…” as Venom started pumping it brutally. “Oh God!!” Oh God-oh God-oh God!!!

His savage finger moving in and out of you brought you to an intense orgasm that fluttered your core, your pussy clenching and squirting all over his hand. Venom immediately let you go and you fell limply on the hard, cold floor, the water still streaming down and hitting your panting, trembling body.

The alien bent down over you, whispering menacingly; “Run and hide, little pet. Hide from the big, bad monster who wants to eat you.”

His words flushed your face and heated your core. You loved this little thrilling games of his, playing the prey to his predator. A smirk formed on your lips as you stared up into his big, white eyes. You bit your lip teasingly before you quickly got up on your feet and ran out of the shower with an excited giggle. 

Venom watched as you ran out of the bathroom, a wicked grin displaying his shark-like teeth. So delightfully depraved you were; his wicked, little human.

* * *

Heart pounding, your panicked breath like thunder in your ears, thighs burning, lungs on fire, praying not to trip. Adrenaline almost bursted through your skin, eyes wide with fear and exhilaration. He’s coming. You could hear his heavy steps pounding the floor. His groans of infuriation.

Fear and lust was pumping through your veins as you made it to the kitchen. Your lungs were hurting with how much they clenched for air, your eyes desperately searching for a hiding place. Where could you hide? Where?! Finding no other hiding place than the kitchen counter, you hid behind it and pulled a barstool closer to hide your whereabouts. Silently you sat there and waited, listening with your heart beating so loudly you were positive he could hear it all the way out in the hallway.

“Y/N? Where are you, little kitty?”

It was strange, how Venoms’s voice could hold such bearing that it rumbled throughout the apartment and yet, be nothing more than a hissing whisper, like a snake rattling its tongue and you felt your whole body tense as his voice echoed between your walls.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are…”

The quiet creaking of Venom’s feet on the floor made you well aware of that he was entering the kitchen, and you put all your efforts into not let your breathing give you away.

“Come, kitty, kitty…”

Closing your eyes, you guided all your concentration to hold your breath for as long as you possibly could. All your other senses were on lockdown, keeping their distance to aid you in your effort. The sound of another creak sneaked inside your mind and your eyes snapped open.

Was he?…was he still there? Or did he leave already?

Your eyes flickered as your mind raced. It was hard recalling how much time had passed as you held your breath. It had felt like only a second but it might as well be minutes, and Venom could’ve left already. It was impossible to tell, and you decided to remain seated on your spot for a while, just to be sure. As minutes went by, the more relaxed you got and you even dared to let out a sigh.

Wait…he could still be there, couldn’t he? Just waiting, biding his time, sneaking around in the background, like a serpent lurking on his prey. Biting on your fingernail, you briefly contemplated what to do. You couldn’t just sit here all day, could you? Of course not! Cautiously, you took a peek outside the edge of the counter, but didn’t see much.

Shit!

A deep breath and you crawled out from underneath the counter and stood up, your naked body quivering from the cold and the excitement. Quickly, you browsed the room but didn’t see him anywhere, and a wave of disappointment hit your core. You looked to the arched door at the darkness out in the corridor. He had to be out there, right? Searching, getting more and more frustrated by the second.

A smirk curled your lips at the thought of an infuriating Venom chasing through the apartment and the heat returned between your thighs. Looming towards the arched door, you gently grasped the side to peek outside. A sudden bang of the wall beside you made you jump and shriek. Twisting your head around, you stared straight into Venom’s big eyes.

“Jesus, Venom!”

“Aren’t you easy to lure out, my pretty, little prey,” Venom snickered, and you felt his hot breath on your neck as his sharp teeth nibbled on that sensitive spot right behind your ear. A quivering moan escaped your lips, and you closed your eyes, relishing in his touch as his hands dropped to caress your naked thighs.

“Mmmm…., your fear smells so delicious…" His hands were on your ass now, kneading it firmly, squeezing your cheeks apart and you shivered when cold air caressed your heated cunt.

“Venom…” you whispered, shivering when you pressed your ass against him as his exposed, hard cock pushed between your buttcheeks.

God, how good he felt….But wait…You suddenly remembered the game and smirked as a wicked idea formed in your mind.

“No!” You pushed the big alien off of you and ran across the room, but he quickly caught up with you and grabbed your waist with a rumbling chuckle.

“Oh yes, my naughty, little pet.“

Venom growled and lifted you roughly up on the counter while you kept struggling against him.

“Let me go!” you hollered, glaring up at him but not without arousal throbbing between your legs. Oh, how you loved this little game.

Your resistance only fueled Venom’s lust even more and his dick twitched and bobbed up and down, fully loaded and ready. He placed a couple of hard slaps on your tits, making you gasp and yell curses at him.

Venom chuckled darkly and slid his tongue across his sharp teeth at the sight of your glistening cunt as he spread your legs apart and thrusted inside your slick heat in one, hard lunge forward with his hips.

“Oh fuck!” you moaned loudly as a pleasurable shudder rushed through you when he filled you up so deeply it hurt. You grabbed his muscular arms for support as he started ramming you with his thick member.

Venom grabbed your tits roughly, digging his sharp nails into the soft flesh as he pounded you so hard the counter shook violently with the force he fucked you with. Fuck!…His pulsing cock was throbbing so painfully; it was so loaded and ready to explode at any minute.

“Fuck, Venom! Cum on me! Cum all over my tits!” you cried out with a fiery gaze back at him. Venom looked back at you; his tongue slithering down like a snake to flick your clit as he thrusted into your welcoming heat. You gasped sharply; your body jerking at the electric bolt hitting your core. His cock hit that sweet spot deep inside of you over and over, pushing you straight over the edge. You screamed in pleasure as your cunt tightened around his cock, your body stiffening when your orgasm scorched through you.

Venom growled loudly when your cunt squeezed his cock. He pounded a final time, then pulled out and grabbed his cock as he pumped his load all over your chest; painting your tits white with his cum.

“Fuck, I Iove this game,” you panted with a fullfilled grin on your blissful face as you smeared his cum all over your breasts then took a sample by sucking on your finger with a giggle.

“I know,” Venom stated with a growl before he left the room with a deep chuckle, leaving you naked and used on the kitchen counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you like this story, please give it a kudos and/or a comment :)


End file.
